speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
M. D. Cooper
About the Author * Genres: Science Fiction * Writing Style: * Author's Books: M. D. Cooper's Books Biography I look at the night skies, at the stars and planets, and I dream of what will someday be humanity’s home. I imagine a future where we have stretched out into the stars, discovering new worlds, and new beauty. These dreams have come to life in the series of books coming to life in the world of Aeon 14. When I began writing about a distant future—in the 42nd century—a woman named Tanis showed up. Her strength and drive took over my stories and I couldn’t help but write about her. Tanis lives in a future where there is no faster than light travel and no teleporters. However, humans have created structures as large as moons, and have shifted planets. They share their minds with AI and talk to one another almost telepathically. Yet they are still human, they still laugh, and tell tall tales, and love one another.Fantasy Fiction Biblography Series Aeon 14 series The Orion War: Books 1-3 (2017) O * First Star on the Left: The Aeon 14 Starter Library (2018) O/4N+1C+1nv with Chris J. Pike as by M. D. Cooper The Intrepid Saga # Outsystem (2012) # A Path in the Darkness (2014) # Building Victoria (2016) # Destiny Lost (2016) * The Complete Intrepid Saga (2016) O/1-4 # Destiny Rising (2017) The Orion War # 1.1 Set the Galaxy on Fire (2016) C # New Canaan (2017) # Orion Rising (2017) #* 3.5 Ignite the Stars (2018) A with Amy DuBoff # The Scipio Alliance (2017) # Attack on Thebes (2018) # War on a Thousand Fronts (2018) # Precipice of Darkness (2018) # Airthan Ascendancy (2018) # The Orion Front (2019) # Starfire (2019) # Race Across Spacetime (2019) Perilous Alliance # Close Proximity (2017) with Chris J. Pike # Strike Vector (2017) with Chris J. Pike # Collision Course (2017) with Chris J. Pike # Impact Imminent (2018) with Chris J. Pike # Critical Inertia (2018) with Chris J. Pike # Impulse Shock (2019) with Chris J. Pike Perseus Gate: Orion Space: Season 1 # The Gate at the Grey Wolf Star (2017) # The World at the Edge of Space (2017) #* 2.5 The Cook's New Crew (2017) # The Dance on the Moons of Serenity (2017) # The Last Bastion of Star City (2017) # The Toll Road Between the Stars (2017) #* 5.5 The Date Night on Johannes Station (2017) # The Final Stroll on Perseus's Arm (2017) * The Trail Through the Stars: Books 1-3 (2017) * The Path Amongst the Clouds (2017) Rika's Marauders * 0 Rika Mechanized (2017) SF # Rika Outcast (2017) # Rika Redeemed (2017) # Rika Triumphant (2018) # Rika Commander (2018) # Rika Infiltrator (2018) # Rika Unleashed (2018) # Rika Conqueror (2019) * Rika Activated (2018) O/1,2,3 The Warlord (Aeon 14) # The Woman Without a World (2017) # The Woman Who Seized an Empire (2017) # The Woman Who Lost Everything (2018) * The Warlord of Midditerra: The Complete Warlord Trilogy (2018) O/1,2,3 Sentience Wars: Origins # Lyssa's Dream (2017) with James S. Aaron # Lyssa's Run (2017) with James S. Aaron # Lyssa's Flight (2018) with James S. Aaron # Lyssa's Call (2018) with James S. Aaron # Lyssa's Flame (2018) with James S. Aaron * Lyssa's Rise: Sentience Wars: Origins: Books 1-3 (2018) O/1-3 with James S. Aaron Perseus Gate: Inner Stars: Season 2 # A Meeting of Minds and Bodies (2018) # A Deception and a Promise Kept (2018) # A Surreptitious Rescue of Friends and Foes (2018) Machete System Bounty Hunter # Hired Gun (2018) with Zen DiPietro # Gunning for Trouble (2018) with Zen DiPietro # With Guns Blazing (2018) with Zen DiPietro Enfield Genesis # Alpha Centauri (2018) with Lisa Richman # Proxima Centauri (2018) with Lisa Richman # Tau Ceti (2018) with Lisa Richman # Epsilon Eridani (2019) with Lisa Richman # Sirius (2019) with Lisa Richman Origins of Destiny # Tanis Richards: Shore Leave (2018) # Tanis Richards: Masquerade (2018) # Tanis Richards: Blackest Night (2018) # Tanis Richards: Kill Shot (2019) Building New Canaan # Carthage (2018) with J. J. Green # Tyre (2018) with J. J. Green # Troy (2019) with J. J. Green # Athens (2019) with J. J. Green Legends of the Sentience Wars # The Proteus Bridge (2018) with James S. Aaron The Genevian Queen # Rika Rising (2019) # Rika Coronated (2019) Serenity (Aeon 14) # Return to the Ordus (2020) with Amy DuBoff as by M. D. Cooper and A. K. DuBoff The Delta Team # The Eden Job (2019) # The Disknee World (2019) The Sol Dissolution # Venusian Uprising (2019) with Lisa Richman (Venusian Uprising (2017)) The Magi Universe Quantum Legends # Anomaly on Cerka (2019) with Andrew Dobell Stand Alones Short Stories / Novellas Repercussions (2018) (Collection) References